Caught on Camera
by Emerald Penguin
Summary: The geeks have the whole school rigging  but not all the footage is allowed to be seen.  Kelly is the Head girl after all, and more than entitled to pull a few strings.  Kelly/Flash
1. Chapter 1

_**Voice recorder #4: Flash's base. 14**__**th**__** March, 21:41**_

"_So a mate of mine's got this pub opening nearby, I was just wondering if you'd fancy going along there one night, ya know, course if you think it's a bad idea..."_

"_I told you Flash, I'm busy."_

"_Well, if it's anything I can 'elp wiv just let me know, Kel."_

"_I'm perfectly capable, thank you Flash."_

_**Voice recorder #4: Flash's base. 23**__**rd**__** March, 21:36**_

"_Dunno if you've heard, but there's a gig on in the park next Saturday, I woz thinking if you aint too busy..."_

"_Flash, you're a business associate. I don't mix business with pleasure."_

"_Yeah, n I'm probably busy that weekend anyway."_

_**Voice recorder #4: Flash's base. 2**__**nd **__**April, 22:07**_

"_There's a party down by the lake later this week, I woz thinking I might pop along n I woz wondering if you fancied going with me?"_

"_Not my scene Flash."_

"_Yeah, it's probably better I go stag anyway, my mate wants to set me up with some tart he works with..."_

"_There would be no point in me going then, would there?"_

_**Footage confiscated by the Head girl: Camera #12: Kelly's room. 2**__**nd**__** April, 23:48**_

_Kelly sat down on the arm of Flash's chair, resting her legs on his, "It was a nice touch that bit about the other girl. It'll keep the girls gossiping for weeks."_

_Slipping an arm around her waist he pulled her onto his lap, grinning slightly, "Yeah, it wasn't bad. But you sure you're still up for next week's show; now that'll have 'em chattin' for months."_

_She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before grinning back, "Of course, so don't you dare back out now."_

"_Wouldn't dream of it."_

_**Camera #15: Flash's base. 6**__**th**__** April, 21:30**_

_Walking into the room, Kelly brushed past the other girls and walked straight up to Flash, glaring at him, "So how was the party, Flash?"_

_Looking instantly uneasy Flash busied himself with the bottles on his desk, "Wot party's that Kell?"_

_Ignoring his attempt at avoiding the question Kelly continued "Seems you caused quite a stir with the local girls. They're talking about you all over town."_

_Giving up on pretending that he didn't know what she was talking about, he quickly got up and walked round his desk to stand opposite her, "I woz really drunk Kell, my mate, the git he is was puttin' vodka in me drink."_

"_Flash you've been drinking Trinski for years, we both know you don't get drunk that easily," turning and walking away, pausing only to call back over her shoulder, "Everything gets back to St. Trinian's Flash, I thought you'd know that by now." _

And she left, shutting the door behind her, one of the first years passed in front of the camera, none the less, if you watched very carefully, you could defiantly see a smirk cross her face and her wink at Flash. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Feel the love people! This was originally only going to be a one shot but people's enthusiasm made me smile so Tah dah! Here's to ****-MissSpasticEnthuseastic- and the gremlins **

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry for blaspheming and more so for sounding like a Tottie, but Oh My GOD! We were down in the basement earlier, waiting for Flash to finish dealing with the first years when Kelly came in. That was a bit off in its self since she never comes down before the twins go to fetch her, then she seemed seriously not happy. By the sounds of things, Flash got seen with some local girl at the party Taylor wanted to go the other week. None of us went since the pubs refusing to sell the Trinski and they'll be out of business without our sales and have to give in soon, but the problem with that is we have to rely on the slow gossip trail up from the boy's school. They're useless. I wonder if he really was with one of those girls? Seems hard to believe since I'm positive (twenty pounds against Zoe positive) he's still nuts for Kelly but she seemed to think it was true. Got to go now diary; I can hear the chavs coming this way but I'll keep you posted._

_Andrea x_

**Sent Box: (1/570)**

**JJ,**

**OMG MAJOR GOSS!**

**Flash got seen with tart at party! Wacked thing is... it wasn't on my gossip line! Missed the news of the year, what's happening?**

**Love **

_**Camera #9: Corridor 7, 8th April, 09:16**_

"_Kelly!" Polly calls after the Head girl as she walks past, "I've been looking for you."_

_Stopping in her tracks, Kelly waits as the Geek digs through her satchel and pulls out a DVD disk._

"_Here, it's this week's recordings, your room, the corridor outside your room and the outside camera by your room." She counted the locations off on her fingers before handing Kelly the disk._

_Kelly smiled at her, "Thanks Polly," the pair turn to leave but Kelly pauses, calling back, "Polly... You don't watch these before you give me them, do you?"_

_In the corner of the screen Polly blushes brightly, "Kell, I really don't want to know what's on that film."_

_Letting out a laugh Kelly walks away, leaving the embarrassed Geek to shake her head before leaving as well._

**Inbox: (1/327)**

**Chelsea,**

**First, don't panic, you'll get frown lines. **

**Now, normally missing one piece of gossip isn't a biggy, but this IS. How are you supposed to talk to paps if you don't know the really juicy goss? **

**Find someone who'll help, do some digging and get back to me!**

**Chat Log 6****th**** April 14:17**

**Posh_Princess: **Are you there?

**Death_by_Rea: **Chelse, I'm sitting in the same room as you...?

**Posh_Princess: **This is a secret! Which means I'm talking to my latest bf and you're talking to thedead or something creepy.

**Death_by_Rea: **You can't talk to the dead on msn :/

**Posh_Princess: **Oh who cares! There's a major scandle going on and I need in!

**Death_by_Rea: **You mean scandal?

**Posh_Princess: **If I wanted a dictionary I'd have asked Polly, now are you in?

**Death_by_Rea: **In what exactly?

**Posh_Princess: **In for finding out what's going on with Kell and Flash!

**Posh_Princess: NUDGE**

**Death_by_Rea: **Alright, I'm in.


	3. Chapter 3

"They're spying on us," Kelly spoke softly, her lips barely moving as she examined the figures of the accounts for the last month's Trinski.

Flash nodded slowly, noting down sales, "Who?"

She reached over, pointing to an error in his workings, muttering in his ear as she did, "I'm not sure yet, but careful."

Conversing in a way that not even Polly would be able to understand if she tried to lip read it, was something which they has found immensely useful. Most often used to arrange times and places to meet outside of the school, it was also immeasurably useful when passing on information like this.

"I'll have the twins work on it for next time, Kell," Flash assured her, seeming to all as though he were speaking about the vodka.

"Thanks Flash," Kelly smirked, "Keep me posted."

_**Night Vision Camera #1: The Dorms, 7**__**th**__** April, 23:47**_

_Andrea slips from her bed, pausing as Chelsea follows before the pair creep over to the geek's section of the dorm. _

_The plug socket which usually powers their security had been temporarily commandeered for the girls' new sounds system and nothing stirs as the pair walk between the beds._

_Chelsea passes Andrea a DVD disk and the emo reaches into Polly's bag, switching it for one inside._

_Job done, they retreat back to their respective sections, Andrea slipping the DVD into the dust cover of one of her books for safe keeping. _

**Chat Log 8****th**** April 13:50**

**K_Jones: **Polly?

**Polly: **Yes, Kelly?

**K_Jones**: I think you gave me the wrong disk earlier.

**Polly: **There was only the one in my bag.

**K_Jones: **But the disk was blank?

**K_Jones: **Are you sure you didn't make a mistake copying the footage?

**Polly: **Positive. The disk was reading the exact right amount of data space taken up.

**K_Jones: **Why is it blank now then? Is it in a different format to usual?

**Polly: **No, it wasn't.

**Polly: **Kelly, I think you may be right about that being the wrong disk. However, it's not because I've picked up the wrong one; I think someone's taken it.

**K_Jones is offline.**

_Dear Diary,_

_This was such a bad idea! Of course it was a bad idea, I hear you say, Chelsea thought of it! Well it is in fact a truly horrible idea. I must be crazy to steal something of Kelly's! Completely crazy! She's going to kill me when she finds out. Oh Lord, what if she does something terrible, she could you know. And it wouldn't be Taylor's kind of terrible, it'd be... imaginative. I don't even know why Chelsea needed it, I thought the point was finding out if Kelly likes Flash. How's a DVD going to do that? I haven't dared watch it yet, if I'm honest, I don't know if I will. It seems like such a waste to steal it then just hide it but what if Kelly comes in while I'm watching it? I'm not a good enough liar to hide it from her. Chelsea keeps pestering me for it; I've told her I can't remember where I hid it, she believes me so far but keeps making me look for it. Maybe I can just give it to her then deny ever being involved...?_

_Andrea x_

**Sent: (1/42)**

**flash**

**andrea's acting weird and chelsea is talking to her and they never talk**

**they might be up to something**

**T&T**

**Inbox: (1/52)**

**Girls,**

**Keep an eye on them. Look out for a DVD.**

**Flash**


End file.
